


127. champion

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [170]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah shoves Helena in front of her, and they’re climbing the stairs out of the ship. Helena’s legs are seasick-weak under her, which is sort of funny. Because of boats. She would tell Sarah, but Sarah probably wouldn’t laugh at the joke.





	

Helena wakes up on the floor of the ship. Her hands are zip-tied behind her back – she tests the restraints, they’re strong. The floor is cold against her face. She doesn’t know how she got here, but she’s very tired and—

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “I’m the one with the keys,” and Helena claws herself back consciousness. _Sarah_. Sarah is here. Helena called for Sarah, and Sarah is here – Sarah held Helena when Helena stumbled into her arms. It was the second time Helena had ever been hugged. Helena loves her so much she can’t breathe.

Then again, that might just be because her face is full of floor.

“Come on,” Sarah says, and then she’s grabbing Helena’s arms and pulling her upright. Helena could make herself deadweight, right now, and Sarah would carry her; the thought is comforting. But she manages to stand. Sarah hugged her just a few minutes ago, and now she’s lugging Helena like a package she has to deliver but doesn’t want to touch.

“Where are we going,” Helena says, when they’re out the door. Tomas is still in the door. Good riddance to Tomas.

“I’m taking you to meet someone,” Sarah says.

“Your family?” Helena says.

“No.” Sarah shoves Helena in front of her, and they’re climbing the stairs out of the ship. Helena’s legs are seasick-weak under her, which is sort of funny. Because of boats. She would tell Sarah, but Sarah probably wouldn’t laugh at the joke.

“Sarah,” Helena says.

“What.”

“Did you mean it? What you said.”

_You know that connection you feel? I feel it too! It’s—_

“Keep moving,” Sarah says. Helena stumbles back to walking. She’s thinking. This is probably what love is, right? This is what love feels like? Sarah didn’t say _I love you too_ , before, but she has to love Helena or she wouldn’t be taking her away. She cares. Maybe she just has a hard time putting it into words.

They go down the stairs. Sarah holds Helena so she doesn’t fall; Helena loves her. She wants to tell Sarah that again, that she loves her, but—

That’s all. But.

“I meant it,” she says, the second her feet touch the ground. “All of it. I can be better now. I won’t – hurt people. I didn’t mean to hurt Kira. I didn’t want to.”

Sarah still doesn’t say anything. She’s tugging Helena towards a car, shining and black in the moonlight. Helena tries to remember the last time she was in a car. She can’t remember. She’s been in one, probably. Do you buckle your seatbelt? Or is that just in stories? She doesn’t know. Sarah can show her. Sarah can pull the seatbelt over her chest and click it in, so Helena is safe; Helena can’t do it, Sarah tied her hands, Helena forgives her.

“Don’t move,” Sarah says, and fumbles in her pockets for her keys. Helena can see the gun, where she took it back. Oh! Sarah is holding her coat. She didn’t see it, before.

“There’s lollipops in the left pocket,” she says helpfully, “if you want one.”

“No thanks.” Sarah finds the key; the dark metal of the gun vanishes back into her pocket. The car chirps as it unlocks. Helena sways from foot to foot uncertainly.

“Can _I_ have one,” she says. “I’m hungry.”

“No,” Sarah says. “You’re goin’ in the trunk, get in.”

“What?”

Oh. There’s the gun again. “Get _in_ ,” Sarah says, and pops the trunk open.

 _You just took me out of a cage_ , Helena thinks. Her mouth is watering from imagined, artificial cherries; she doesn’t say anything. Her mouth opens and closes. _No_ , she thinks. She doesn’t say anything.

Sarah’s eyes might be scared, in the moonlight, or they might be angry. Helena likes to think they’re scared. It’s just – Sarah – Sarah just – hm. Helena twists her fingers together and tries to puzzle it out. Sarah – is scared, by the fact that she isn’t scared of Helena. She doesn’t want to put Helena in the trunk, but she feels like she has to. Maybe she’s scared of whoever they’re going to meet. Maybe she doesn’t want them to know that she has a knife.

“Helena,” Sarah says, voice low and dangerous and – scared? Maybe scared.

“Okay,” Helena says, and she climbs in the trunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
